Slayers meet Pretty Cure
by annfazukimi
Summary: Pretty Cure is transported to the world of Slayers. Here they find out that an old enemy of Yes Pretty Cure 5 and Slayers has been revived. Will the side of good triumph, or will evil finally, and who's side is Xellos on. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Lina meets Miyuki

e: welcome to a new Fanfic

\Lina: um, who are you

Miyuki: a pretty cure, no wait, just a regular person

Me: on with the show oh, by the way, I don't own anything7uy6t

bgfvA beautiful day for five girls, these five girls are smile pretty cure, Miyuki A.K.A Cure Happy, Akane A.K.A Cure Sunny, Reika A.K.A Cure Beauty, Yayoi A.K.A Cure Peace, and Nao A.K.A Cure March. Anyway, they are heading towards a new attraction at their favorite them park. "Do you know the name of this attraction?" asks Aoki. Miyuki turns and shouts, "Dragon slave roller coaster!" Candy the fairy sticks her head out of Miyuki's purse and says, "I'm not so sure about this coaster, the name sounds somewhat dangerous." The girls laugh this off not knowing what was lying ahead.

They arrive only to narrowly avoid being attacked. They look up to see none other than Joker, their old bad end rival from a month ago. "I knew you would come smile pretty cure." He giggles and then motions his hands and 2 cards form. Before the girls can do anything he throws the cards. The cards turn black. Miyuki is pulled into one that disappears right after she and Candy (Candy is in Miyuki's purse) gets pulled in and the others get pulled into the other.

*On the other side of the portal*

There is a huge explosion. The redhead sorceress supreme known as Lina Inverse is now happily blowing up a bandit hideout and proclaims, "I got my treasure." Her self-proclaimed protector Gourry then says, "Don't you think that was overkill?" Lina glares at Gourry before saying, "No way, I heard a rumor that these guys had the ancient book of summoning." An hour after the bandit bust, Lina and Gourry stop. Lina turns to Gourry and says, "Stand clear, I don't know what this one will do. She clears her throat as Gourry stands back. She starts,

"I call forth the power of light

Bring forth your warrior here to me

Legendary warrior, pretty cure"

The two just stand there. Gourry breaks the silence, "It was a little too short for a spell anyway." Lina nods in bitter disappointment. Lina walks forward only to hear a weird sound and decides to look up only to be landed on by a girl in weird looking clothes.

Miyuki sits up and looks around and finds a tall man with long blond hair and weird clothes and asks, "Where am I?" he answers, "You might want to stand up first." Miyuki looks down to see that she's landed on someone. She stands up immediately and says quickly, "I'm sooo sorry." The person stands up to reveal that she's a short redhead.

*later*

After lengthy introductions (come on people you have to know what Lina says to introduce herself, if you don't look it up) they are sitting by a campfire. "Let me get this straight, you and your friends were on your way to an "amusement park" to ride a "roller coaster" called Dragon Slave and then an old enemy of yours showed up and forced you into a portal and you don't know whether you're alone or not?" Miyuki almost answers when a small voice says, "I'm here, she isn't alone." Miyuki stiffens as Candy emerges from her purse. She hops out and says, "Nice to meet you, I'm Candy the Pretty Cure fairy." Lina's face snaps in realization. As she shouts at poor Miyuki, "You mean you're a pretty cure?!" Poor Miyuki falls over backwards and lands with swirly eyes.

The other pretty cure have landed in a large city. "Where are we?" asks a very confused Nao. "The last thing I remember is Miyuki being pulled into one of Joker's portals and then us getting pulled into a different portal." Says an equally confused Akane. "We should split up and ask around to see if Miyuki is here." says a slightly less confused Reika. They split up and agree to meet back at the same spot after two hours.

Reika started asking anyone she could find. Unfortunately she looked like an outsider thanks to her clothes and hair color. She then sits on a bench and starts to cry, she's very worried about Miyuki. This just happens to be when our favorite justice loving hero princess. She taps Reika on the shoulder and asks, "Is something wrong miss?" Reika looks up and stops crying enough to say, "I was separated from one of my friends, but I can't seem to find her." Amelia then says, "Fear not , for I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun cannot ignore this tragedy, right Mister Zelgadis?" The Zelgadis in question comes out of the shadows, Reika can see his skin is made of stone, but Reika just smiles.

The girls meet up and look confused at the two people with Reika. "These two are Zelgadis Greywords and her highness Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun." Says Reika knowing the obvious question in their stare. "They said that they would help us in our search for Miyuki." She continues. Amelia then asks, "So what are your friends' names?" Reika then continues, "These are my friends Nao, Akane, and Yayoi." Then Amelia looks up to the sky and says, "It's getting late, in any case we should start looking in the morning.

*The next morning with Miyuki*

Miyuki awoke to the light which had unfortunately shined right on her eyes. 'Lina said we were right near Seyruun, whatever that is. I think I'll go on ahead, I mean I still have my smile pact if I run into trouble.' She walks off and not too long later hears a mysterious laughter. She looks around and finds the source. A strange man with purple hair. She then asks, "Who are you?" the figure smiles and answers, "Now that, is a secret."

Me: Comment on who you think the mysterious man is

Lina: puh-lease we all know the mysterious man in question is mrmflll mrmfll mrmflll

Miyuki: I think people guessing would make this Fanfic ultra-happy

Me: so there you have it


	2. Xellos Takes the Stadge

Hello again, Annfazukimi here, to let you know that I might be discontinuing one of my fanfics, not my maximum ride/legend of Zelda one or this one, but another. Xellos's voice is the English dub version from Next and Try.

Miyuki looks at the weird man and his weird clothes relieved that unusual hair was not that unusual. He then raises his hands and shoots an energy ball at her. She barely dodges and pulls out her smile pact. "Ready?" the man, Xellos, gives a questioning look as Miyuki shouts, "Pretty Cure, Smile Charge!" the pact then goes, "Go! Go Go Let's Go Happy!" a powder puff forms and Miyuki pats her wrists which forms bracelets, then she pats her legs which forms her boots, then her chest and upper legs which forms the skirt and then the shirt, then her hair grows out into two large bright pink pigtails complete with winged tiara, and then pats both of her cheeks to make them blush. She then says, "Kirakira Sparkling light of the future! Cure Happy!" Xellos then thinks to himself, 'So this is a Pretty cure.'

The two get into a fight. Happy after a while of this becomes tired of this and Xellos takes the opportunity, "Is this all the Legendary Warrior has, I'm a little disappointed." Happy then shouts, "Spirit, Spirit, Spirit!" then makes a heart with her hands and Xellos again looks at her questioningly as she then shouts, "Pretty Cure, Happy Shower!" she then releases the energy. Xellos barely dodges that and says, "We'll meet again in Seyruun, I'll explain everything there. Oh, since you've won this round, I'll tell you my name, it's Xellos." Happy then passes out and transforms back into Miyuki.

This was when the other Pretty Cure and Amelia and Zelgadis come in. They all run to Miyuki the girls shouting, "Miyuki!" then Reika looks around and says, "Candy must be somewhere around here, I will search for her, keep an eye on Miyuki." Amelia then says, "I'll go with you Miss Reika." Zelgadis then says, "Amelia, I think you should stay here and see if Miyuki needs any healing, I'll go with Reika." She then smiles and says, "Okay Mister Zelgadis." The two start walking in the woods and Zelgadis can't help, but ask, "You don't seem to be scared by my appearance." Reika takes this into account and says, "You may look like that, but are a good person, after all, a person's heart is all that matters, not what they look like." Zelgadis smiles relieved that someone else sees him not the monster on the outside.

Candy passed out starts talk in her sleep. "Miyuki, can I have that other cupcake." When Miyuki doesn't answer, Candy wakes with a start to see she's gone. "Miyuki! Where are you?" this shouting wakes Lina and Gourry. "Why are you so hyper, Candy?" she then notices Miyuki is gone and says to Gourry, "I think Miyuki went ahead of us." Gourry then says, "Maybe we should tell Candy." She's just about to when they hear some noise and then see Zelgadis followed by a girl with weird clothes and weird hair. The girl goes, "Candy!" Candy turns and says, "Reika, I thought I'd never see you again." Lina then says to Zelgadis, "Long time no see, is Miyuki with Amelia?" Zelgadis just nods. Candy then says, "This is Reika." Reika bows. Candy then says, "These are Lina and Gourry." They then head off to where the others are.

Miyuki awoke to her friend and two new people who introduced themselves as Zelgadis and Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun. This is enough to remind Miyuki of what happened before and she then tells them what happened. "…He then said he'd explain everything in Seyruun and that his name was Xellos." This is enough to invoke a groan from Lina. All turn toward Lina. "That crazy priest, always dragging us into trouble." Looking at all five girls who she'd been introduced to she then continues, "And with what Miyuki here said, we've got big trouble. Let's just get to Seyruun as fast as we can."

*Crazy psycadelic time skip*

The group reaches the throne room in time for Lina to go, "Alright Xellos, we came to Seyruun like you asked, come out already." Xellos does so and lands and starts explaining, "First of all, you girls weren't brought here by the one you know as Joker." The 5 girls look confused as he continues, "You were actually brought here by a man named Shadow, who was an enemy of Yes Pretty Cure 5." Lina goes, "How many of you are there?" Reika goes, "Including us, roughly 28." They all gape as Xellos continues, "Shadow was revived by a force previously unknown to the monster race." Reika goes, "You mean to say that you are a monster?" Xellos just nods and continues, "That's not all, Lina, you remember Hellmaster Right?" Lina and Amelia both look terrified (Gourry's asleep by the way) Xellos continues, "He's been revived to, just not as powerful, both can summon Akanbes by the way." The pretty cure look startled as Miyuki says, "Are you saying that you'll help us." Xellos then says, "But of course, that is my orders, I only attacked you to see your power, I know that wasn't your all this morning Miyuki." Before more can be said, there is an explosion. All look to Candy as she shouts, "An akanbe is attacking the town." They all rush out.

Next Chapter:

Cures In Action


	3. Pretty Cure in Action

Me: Chapter 3 is finally here

Akane: If you could only get them out faster

Lina: give her a break

Me: You're just defending me 'cause you're in this Fanfic

Reika: Let us start this chapter

Lina and the others quickly run into the city to find a yellow nose Akanbe terrorizing the town. Miyuki looks at the other pretty cure and says, "Everyone, let's go!" the all nod in agreement. They all take out their smile pacts and open them and put their smile décor in the center, "Ready?" 'Ready for what?' thinks Lina. "Pretty Cure Smile Charge!" the five shout out. The pact then shouts, "Go! Go Go Let's Go!" Miyuki takes the powder puff and pats her wrists, Akane snaps her fingers and the powder puff is lit ablaze, Yayoi claps the powder puff 5 times, Nao creates wind trails, Reika blows snow from her powder puff. The rest of the transformation happens and each introduce themselves, Miyuki says, "Kirakira Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!" Akane then says in turn, "The Sun, Sansan, Hot Blooded Power! Cure Sunny!" Yayoi then goes, "Pikapika Glittering, Rock Paper Scissors! Cure Peace!" Nao then goes, "Courage Rinrin, a Clear Cut March! Cure March!" Reika then goes, "Shinshin, Falling and Gathering, a Nobel Heart! Cure Beauty!" then they all say together, "The Five Lights that Guides Us to the Future! Sparkle! Smile Pretty Cure!"

Lina groans and says, "One justice speech maker is one thing, now I have to deal with five more." Amelia just looks and smile and says, "Amazing, and the poses are perfect, not one hair out of place." Gourry and Zelgadis just look dumbstruck. "Wow, just, wow", says Zelgadis, Gourry doesn't know what to say. Then the Akanbe charges at the group. Lina looks around and asks, "Where is Xellos, and why does he always disappear when it matters?" Lina turns only to find herself run down by the snake Akanbe when Beauty gives it a hard flying kick. "Are you alright, Miss Lina?" Lina then says, "Yeah!" Lina then shouts, "Fire ball!" shooting the fireball at the Akanbe grazing it and knocking it down. Happy takes the opportunity. She draws a heart with her hands and shouts, "Pretty Cure Happy.." she then takes the heart with her hands and shouts, "Shower!" and releases the burst which is easily as powerful as a dragon slave, but safer, or a ra tilt. The blast hits the Akanbe and heals it. A rose décor is left behind which goes into the décor décor.

*Sunny's lazy time skips*

Back in the throne room all reflect on what happened when all of a sudden they hear a couple voices, "Is that Amelia and friends I hear?" and, "Gourry dear is that you?" all attention turns to the entrance as Prince Phil walks in with Sylphiel. Lina introduces them. The four other Pretty Cure laugh at Miyuki as she grieves over what an actual prince looks like. Lina then looks at Miyuki (they're all de-transformed) and asks, "What was that attack you used on that monster?" Miyuki almost answers when Candy jumps in and says, "Miyuki used her Pretty Cure powers." Lina then looks at Miyuki and the other girls and asks, "Can all of you do that." Reika answers this time, "Not exactly like Miyuki, but our own attacks according to our personalities and themes, for example my attack is an ice attack and my costume is blue." Lina then goes, "Well that makes sense, but that attack was about as powerful as a dragon slave." Zelgadis adds, "Or a Ra Tilt." (That's my line guys) Miyuki asks, "What's a Ra Tilt?" Zelgadis answers, "It's an attack on the Astral or spiritual plane." Akane then has realization, "Dragon Slave? That was the name of the roller coaster we were going to ride wasn't it?" the other girls nod. "Maybe the whole thing was a trap, Miyuki said this Shadow guy said he knew you would come, didn't he?" asks Gourry. Lina, Zelgadis, Amelia, Phil, and Sylphiel all look at each other in wonder. "Gourry, how did you come to that conclusion?" asks Lina and Gourry ruins it by asking, "Hey Lina, who is Shadow?" Everyone do the flop.

That night after a very interesting food fight between Lina, Gourry and Candy (mostly Lina and Candy) all settle down for sleep. In the middle of the night, Reika finds herself unable to sleep and wanders to a balcony. She looks around and then says, "Are you going to come out Mister Xellos?" Xellos comes out and says, "Someone's very perceptive." Reika turns to him and asks, "If you say you are helping, then why did you hide when we were fighting?" Xellos then says, "It's like a game of chess, I had to wait and see if anyone who was behind this showed up, then I would have jumped in, if there was any danger I would have been fighting alongside you." Reika then takes this in and says, "So we are just your pawns." Xellos just nods. They stay there chatting all night.

While Reika is talking with Xellos Miyuki rolls out of bed, literally. She gets up and realizes she's not getting back to sleep and decides to walk to tire herself out. She finds the library and walks in and decides to read herself to sleep. Picking a comfy chair and good book she sits and starts reading. While she is reading, Zelgadis walks in and picks up a book and starts reading. Miyuki walks up behind him and looks at what he's reading, a book titled 'The Effects of Phoenix Down' (so when I die, I will not frown-the cloud song) and asks, "Why are you reading that?" Zelgadis almost falls out of his and asks, "How long have you been there?" "Only a little longer than you, I fell out of bed and couldn't sleep again." Answers Miyuki who then asks, "Why are you looking at a book about bird feathers?" Zelgadis then looks thoughtfully at the ceiling before answering, "I need to find the cure to my body to be human once more." Miyuki then looks more thoughtfully at the ceiling and then says, "And when you do, you'll be ultra-happy." Zelgadis takes this in and smiles then laughs when Lina walks in and says, "Can't sleep?" Miyuki says, "I fell out of bed." They go on talking until Miyuki falls asleep, Zelgadis carries Miyuki to bed followed by Gourry carrying Lina to bed and the two (Gourry and Zel) go to bed (Gourry had fallen asleep in the library). They then are faced with the horror of the next day.


End file.
